You Can Quote Me on That
by JuicyJams
Summary: A series of one-shots based on quotes. Mainly about Skyeward but other pairings will be included. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a quote in a review! Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the MCU!
1. Making it Happen (Skyeward)

**Hi friends!**

 **JuicyJams here with a new drabble series based on quotes. This will probably be updated a lot more than CONTROL if you're reading that so stay tuned for more.**

 **I hope guys enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"We're not going to be hanging around waiting for something to happen. We're going to make it happen ourselves." -Herb Brooks_

 _~Submitted by Serenity Shadowstar_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

Not every relationship starts with the man asking the woman. I mean, come on, it's the twenty-first century for Pete's sake.

Any girl could go up to a guy and ask him out and you know that's just what Skye did.

She and Grant Ward have been basically having eye sex since she started working at SHIELD Industries three months ago.

Sometimes when she would look up during her lunch break, she would see Grant sneaking a peak at her, to which he would quickly look back at his cup of coffee (black with two sugars). Other times during meetings, he would sneak a smile in her direction, which she would return. On occasion, he would bid her a good night as he would walk out, eyes locked on no one but her. But, sadly it didn't go anywhere beyond that, which led to lots of unresolved sexual tension.

That is until Skye walked into the break room one day to see only Grant standing in the room, fixing up some coffee. And, of course, he had his sleeves rolled up, showing his muscular arms, which didn't help the situation at all.

When he turned around to say "Hi", she walked right up to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt and planted a kiss right on his lips.

She didn't give him time to respond as she pulled away three seconds later. She proceeded to straighten his collar as she said "Meet me outside at 8. We're getting drinks tonight, okay?"

Grant being the adorable dork he is could only nod, as he was still in shock.

"Good." And with that Skye walked right out of the room to her cubicle.

Hey, a girl's not gonna wait around for something to happen, she's gonna make it happen herself.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **As soon as, I read the quote, this drabble just came to me.**

 **I want to thank Serenity Shadowstar for submitting the first quote through PM. If you want to submit a quote, you can leave it in a review or PM it to me.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

 **Thank you for Reading!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	2. Out of Control (Skyeward)

**Hello again!**

 **I'm glad to see that you guys find this concept interesting enough to come back. I've never really done anything like this and I'm enjoying this a lot.**

 **To Spitfire303 – I was able to use of your quotes for this story so I hope you enjoy and find it "great work".**

 **To EmmaJMcGhee – Thank you for the quote. I plan to use it for the next one. ;)**

 **Thank you to the 5 members who favorited this story and the 8 members who followed it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"You a control freak, with something you can't control? No. This will be better than shark week." - Javier Esposito_

 _~ Submitted by Spitfire303_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

"Stop smiling."

"We're not smiling, mate."

Agent Grant Ward turned around to his friends Antoine Triplett, Alphonso Mackenzie and Lance Hunter all trying to hold in their smug little grins, probably coming from them observing Grant's grumpy mood. "Then what's that on your face?"

Trip was the one who answered. "Oh these. Ya, these are smiles, but didn't know you could recognize one. Well, not until your rookie came along."

Grant rolled his eyes as he walked outside to the training grounds of SHIELD's Operations Academy. "Don't remind me."

"I think she's nice." Mack commented as the rest of them followed. As the guys went into what was their final learning year at the academy, they all had been assigned underclassmen to mentor, or "rookies" if you will.

Now, while the other guys find their rookies fun, Grant only believes that "She's annoying."

"Now, come on mate, Skye's not that bad."

Grant grimaced as he got his stuff ready for his session with Skye. Skye Johnson was a transfer from the Data and Communications Academy. As she had aced all of her studies over there in record time, she decided to try out the Operations Academy to get more specialized training, and apparently, there was no one better to train her than Grant. Grant was about to reply when he heard loud footsteps fastly approaching.

"Hey Robot!" Grant turned to Skye in her workout gear and her face as cheery as ever. "Agent Skye reporting for duty." Skye cheered as she gave a little mock salute.

"Don't do that."

"Do what? Be cheery because…"

"Don't call me a robot."

"Why not? You act like a robot more than you act like a human."

Grant could hear his friends snickering behind him. "Just get the toy gun for drills."

"Okay boss." Skye mock saluted once again as she went to go get one of the plastic guns from the equipment area of the grounds.

After she left, Trip, Lance and Mack burst out laughing.

"Oh, I like her." Trip chuckled as they started to come down from their collective laughing high.

"Whatever." Grant grumbled as he walked over to where Skye was.

When the guys finally stopped laughing, they looked up to see Grant showing Skye how to handle the gun.

"Grant with something he can't control, this is gonna be great." Mack chuckled.

"Twenty bucks saying they end up together before we graduate." Lance smirked.

"Thirty bucks saying they end up together before Christmas." Mack challenged.

"Fifty bucks saying that they end up fucking before the week ends." Trip finalized.

They all shook hands and walked away to find their own rookies, completely missing Grant teaching Skye disabling maneuvers, where she slammed her back into his front.

To say the least, Trip won the bet.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **Okay, I thought that was completely adorable, tell me what you think in the comments.**

 **Please don't forget to leave quotes. Those are the driving factor for this story. You can even just put a quote from a movie or TV show like Spitfire303 did. It doesn't have to come from a philosopher or somebody like that.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

 **Thank you**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	3. LOVE (FitzSimmons)

**Hi!**

 **I am so glad that you guys are loving this series! I hope you guys keep coming back**

 **Now we are deviating from Skyeward on this one-shot because when I read the quote from EmmaJMcGhee to me it just screamed FitzSimmons season 1. So I hope you guys like it.**

 **To EmmaJMcGhee – Thank you for the quote and I'll be using the other quote you gave me later.**

 **To Orlissa – Thank you for all the quotes. I have a great idea for one of them! ;)**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm happy that you are excited for more.**

 **To icewitch73 – I'm glad that you find these one-shots so funny.**

 **To VampireKaira – I'm glad that you like the concept, I do too. I have an idea for the quote you submitted.**

 **Thank you to the 9 members who favorited this story and to the 13 who followed it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

" _Love is so unconditional; love liberates; love is the reason why I do what I do, and so I think it is the greatest gift we have." - BeBe Winans_

 _~ Submitted by EmmaJMcGhee_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

LOVE

It's a simple four letter word that conveys so much meaning. It's the reason why many of us are here today. It's the reason people stay with their jobs no matter how little pay or recognition they get. It's the reason that people sacrifice themselves for others.

That's why Leo gave Jemma a fighting chance.

LOVE

They were at the bottom of the ocean with very limited options of how to get back to the surface, but the option that they came up with meant that only one of them could safely get to the surface.

Leo didn't tell Jemma til the last minute that it was gonna be her to get the last puff of oxygen.

She cried that he was her best friend and she wasn't going to leave without him.

To Leo, she was much more than that.

She couldn't believe now of all times he was confessing his love for her, when they were about to die (Cliché right?)

But, Leo pressed the button and water flooded the sunken pod and gave up his chance at life, before Jemma had a chance to say anything. He did that all because he loved Jemma.

LOVE

Is the reason why Jemma grabbed Leo and pulled him to the surface, where Fury was thankfully waiting, to give him a chance to survive.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **Please tell me you got the feels reading this because I got the feels writing it.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~JuicyJams**_

 **P.S. If you have the time and have writer's block, me and the moderators are coming up with new challenges for you guys to try out on "AoS Fandom HQ", so go and check it out.**


	4. The Past Does Not Define Me (Skyeward)

**Hi again and welcome back!**

 **Okay, so I'm jumping around submissions because this quote that Serenity Shadowstar sent to me just screamed Skyeward and I couldn't ignore it. You know how Skyeward is. ;)**

 **To EmmaJMcGhee – I'm glad you like the FitzSimmons one-shot.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you liked it. :D**

 **To VampireKaira – Thank you for the constructive criticism and the quotes.**

 **Thank you to the 12 members who favorite this story and the 17 who followed it.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"Just because the past didn't turn out like you wanted it to, doesn't mean your future can't be better than you ever imagined."_

 _~ Submitted by Serenity Shadowstar_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

When Grant Ward looked back on what his life had been he couldn't believe where he was today.

He never knew could be in a position where he received true and sincere love.

During his childhood, he was abused by his mother and his father didn't give a crap, his older brother didn't help at all.

Then about 25 years ago, he started blindly following a mad man on his quest for revenge. John Garrett had shown him mercy, something that Grant had never known. So when Garrett gave him the chance to be a stronger man, he took it.

But he didn't know the path of darkness it would lead him down 20 years later.

He had killed countless numbers of people

Lied to the ones who once considered him a family and…

Betrayed the only woman he ever loved. That's what hit him the hardest. At first, Skye seemed like someone that he couldn't be bothered to be around. But when he got to know her, he knew he was screwed because there was no way he could be HYDRA and have Skye as his.

When she declared that she would never give him what he wanted after his betrayal was revealed, he accepted that his fate was to be alone. It was even reiterated when she shot him in Puerto Rico a year later.

But, then he met Kara and he thought the higher-ups were giving him another chance. But, when he realized the only reason Kara stayed with him was to find out who she really was, he understood that he blew all of his chances already. So when given the chance when the team needed his help to take down a HYDRA base, he left Kara behind so she could find herself again and left behind everyone to find a new path to follow.

Two years later, he had done some soul searching and he liked where he was at.

He had been going to therapy regularly. He worked at a local bar and had a decent apartment in Colorado.

Grant was pretty sure that this would his life from now on.

…That was until he was working at the bar one day and he heard

"Can I buy a drink?"

His head snapped up. Sitting at his bar was none other than Skye, looking at him with the stupid cute, little grin that she does that makes him go crazy.

No, he couldn't fall back in that easily. "What do you want Skye?"

Skye sighed. "Look I know I'm not one of the people that you would really like to see right now. But, I've come to realize that you're not the only one who made mistakes on who to trust. I've done it enough times in my life. So, I was wondering if you and I could just start over. Just be Skye and Grant, no strings attached."

This can't be happening. People like Grant shouldn't get second chances and here was one on a silver platter.

Now, Grant couldn't believe how long it took for him to say yes to Skye's offer because he could have gotten to this point a lot sooner.

The point in his life where he was looking down at his beautiful baby girl, Jennifer Jemma Ward, lying between him and Skye, his beautiful girlfriend, who smiling up at him.

Today, he felt as if he couldn't love anyone else more than he loves Skye and JJ.

And to be honest, his girls couldn't love anyone more than him either.

Grant's past may have not been the best one, but his future is looking pretty bright.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I hope you guys liked it. I admit I felt iffy on the idea, but I just had to write it.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~JuicyJams**_


	5. Angry and Alone (Skyeward)

**OMG!**

 **Can we just talk about how I woke up yesterday morning and there were like 20 notifications from you guys about this story? I can't thank you enough!**

 **I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday but I had driver's ed class and I also had an agonizing headache.**

 **I was gonna go in a whole different direction with this quote but then me and EmmaJMcGhee talked about it and I liked her idea so much better, so this is the product.**

 **To jellybean96 – Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **To historyman17 – I'm glad you like the concept and thank you for the quotes.**

 **To Spitfire303 – I agree that the last drabble to me didn't come out as great as I wanted it to, but I still like it.**

 **To Serenity Shadowstar – I'm glad you love it!**

 **To EmmaJMcGhee – I'm glad you like it.**

 **To VampireKaira – Thank you for the constructive criticism and the quotes, which you are not overloading me with.**

 **To annavale23 – I'm glad you find it adorable.**

 **To Lightningtiger2 – I'm glad you like the story so far and I loved all of your quotes, I can't wait to use them.**

 **Thank you to the 14 members who favorited this story and the 19 who followed it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

" _I just feel so angry, all the time." - Harry Potter_

 _~ Submitted by EmmaJMcGhee_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

That night when Agent Ward was in his hotel room after the Berserker incident, he couldn't help but feel angry.

All those memories of his childhood brought back to the surfaces after years of suppressing them. The abuse he suffered. The want he had for escaping. The sorrow he felt for what he had done. It all just hit him at once.

The anger that the Berserker staff had given him was still running through himself veins that night as he laid in the hotel bed. Right now, he just need to think.

He had seen May going into her room at the end of the hallway, leaving the door open for him. Of course, he knew what that could lead to but he opted against it. Right now, he just wanted to be alone.

Or so he thought.

He thought back to the offer Skye gave him in the bar. The offer to talk.

He just felt more anger from denying her that.

Ward knew that if he had gone with her then there was a chance that it could lead to something more.

But, he also knew that his anger could get the best of him and that he could hurt Skye in the process. He already scared her once today, did he really want to risk it again? He cared about Skye too much to let that happen.

But, then he remembered her in the church. Not showing any fear of the monster the Berserker staff had turned him into. She wanted to understand him and she wanted him to know that.

That led Ward to think about one thing… Did Grant just really want to be angry and alone?

That thought led him to knocking on another hotel door that night.

Skye answered a minute later. It was weird to see her usually strict and uptight S.O. so disheveled.

"Hi." Ward greeted with a small smile on his face.

"Hi." Skye smiled back.

"That offer to talk? Is it still up for grabs?"

Skye smiled as she opened the door a little wider, allowing Ward to come in. After he walked in, Skye closed the door with a little smirk on her face.

Don't get me wrong, they did talk… some.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I know I twist the plot a lot, but hey, we all do.**

 **For those of you are reading my other AoS story CONTROL, I'm about to update it very soon, so stay tuned.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~JuicyJams**_


	6. Rare Beauty (Raina)

**Hello again!**

 **READ THIS NOTE BEFORE READING THE ONE-SHOT!**

 **Sorry, it took me so long to post this, but I was nervous about the topic that I chose for this one-shot.**

 **When I saw this quote from Orlissa, I immediately thought of Raina and when I saw the world adversity paired with that, I immediately thought of the time in America when there was racial segregation.**

 **Now, if you read my profile, you know that I am African-American. This that I have written about is MY history. The fact that stuff like this happened is not something that I can ignore. I will not take crap about it.**

 **So, I have written this one-shot placing Raina in the time of racial segregation in America. If you are uncomfortable reading this, please move on to the next one-shot when it comes out.**

 **I mean to offend no one when use the wording I use. These are the words I felt were appropriate for a one-shot like this.**

 **I am dedicating this one-shot to all of the people who lost their life do to racial prejudice, my uncle John being one of them.**

 **READ THIS NOTE BEFORE READING THIS ONE-SHOT!**

 **To EmmaJMcGhee – I'm glad that you loved it and I made your dream a reality.**

 **To Spitfire303 – If this was what happened in the show, I am definitely sure he would have betrayed the team.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad that you like my version better, I like it better too. ;)**

 **To VampireKaira – Thank you for the constructive criticism. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Thank you to the 14 members who favorited this story and the 20 who followed it.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

" _The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all"_

 _~ Submitted by Orlissa_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

They called her "ugly".

They called her an "alien".

They told her that she didn't belong in "their" world.

And why…

Because she was black.

Raina has dealt with this all her life. She lived in the time of segregation where her people were not allowed to have the same privileges as others.

When she was little, she was forced to go to a school that was five miles away from her house. She wasn't allowed to sit in the bus if others needed to sit. She wasn't even allowed to drink out of the same water fountain.

She lived in a "separate but equal" world. She was more compliant about living in it than others.

Some did "sit-ins". Others did peaceful protests. Some went as far as using the "whites" facilities. Not many of these ended well.

The "Whites" beat them. Lock them up. Send rabid dogs after them…Kill them.

While many continued to rise up against this, Raina kept her composure.

Every time she heard of someone who lost their life to this senseless violence, she would continually go to their grave and plant Forget-Me-Nots.

She refused to let their stories be forgotten.

Once the local newspaper covered her story, the story of a woman planting flowers to show that these people would not be forgotten. They called a "rare beauty" of the time.

People admired her for her gift to the lost and others joined to plant flowers of their own at the graves.

Roses. Lilies. Tulips. Daffodils.

All of these flowers would crowd the cemetery. Showing beauty in the time of adversity.

Many years later, Raina's granddaughter, Rose, continued to plant Forget-Me-Nots at the graves of the people who had lost their lives during the time of "Jim Crow".

Because she still refused to let those people's stories be forgotten.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I hope that you have all enjoyed this one-shot and will be back for more.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	7. Outspoken (Skyeward)

**I can't thank you guys enough for your response to the past one-shot.**

 **Writing that one-shot meant a lot to me and I'm glad to all loved it.**

 **To Spitfire303 – Yes, it is both a current and past issue and I'm happy that you found it "bittersweet but beautiful". :-)**

 **To EmmaJMcGhee – I'm glad that you appreciate the past one-shot.**

 **To jellybean96 – I didn't have the chance to meet my uncle, he died almost 8 years before I was born. But my dad keeps his brother's memory alive.**

 **To TheLittleRougex – I'm glad you loved it.**

 **To Izzie SilverStar – I will try to use your quote later.**

 **To VampireKaira – Than you for your compliments on my writing. It's very nice to read.**

 **Thank you to the 14 members who favorited this story and to the 20 who followed it.**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"I detest what you say but I will defend your right to say it" Voltaire_

 _~ Submitted by VampireKaira_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

To say that Skye was outspoken was an understatement.

She always said what was on her mind, no matter what people thought about it.

It was that type of attitude that drew Grant to her in the first place. The senator's son was tired of his parents trying to set him up with "proper" young girls for their public image. He didn't want some girl that was gonna agree with everything that he said and be anyone he wanted her to be.

He wanted a girl that was not afraid to be herself.

That's what he was telling his best friend, Leo Fitz, when he met Skye, who was a waitress in the diner they were eating in.

"Aw. The spoiled prick complaining about his many options." Skye sneered as she poured them more coffee.

Grant looked at her, bewildered by her statement. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Be lucky you have options. Some of us have none." With that, Skye walked away.

Grant turned back to Leo. "Can you believe her?"

"I hate to say it but she has a point."

Grant groaned when he realized his best friend was right. That led him to standing outside the diner til closing time when Skye was locking up.

"Hey."

Skye whipped around and glared at him. "If you are here for an apology, you can forget about it."

"I'm actually here to apologize to you."

"Come again?"

"Sadly, I hate to admit that you're right and I'm sorry if what I said offended you."

Skye crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically. "What's your game?"

Grant shook his head. "No game. Just wanted to say that." He then turned around to go to his car when heard Skye call for him to wait. He turned back around to see her walking up to him and she put something in his hands.

"Maybe you're not such a prick." Skye walked away.

Ward opened his hand to see a piece of paper with her number on it with a winky face. He smiled.

This led to the start of their relationship which had been going on for about six months by the point he introduced her to his family.

Now his younger brother, Tommy, and sister, Danielle, loved her… His older brother, Christian, and his parents on the other hand found her a "pain" when she talked about how politicians needed to listen to the people instead of industry.

They called her an out-of-control, uneducated excuse of a woman in private.

But when they said it to her face one night, which caused Skye to leave the dinner table at his parents' house with Rose following her, that's when Grant had enough.

"You know what she's right." Grant snapped as he stood at the table. "You guys care more about your money then the people who you're supposed to represent. You are the ones who are out-of-control."

Grant left the table and went to find Skye. He found Danielle comforting her in the gazebo in the backyard rose garden. He told his sister that he had this and she went back inside as Grant sat by Skye.

"I'm sorry." Skye started only to be interrupted by Grant.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But your parents…"

"Who gives a fuck about what they say? I may not always agree with what you say, but I will always defend your right to say it."

Skye smiles at him through her tears and cuddles into him as he kisses her forehead.

Turns out, his parents did actually listen to what Skye said, but they never actually said thank you for her advice… until the wedding day a year later that is.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I hope you guys like this one-shot.**

 **If you have the time please go and vote on the poll on my profile page. I'm using it for something very special in my other stories.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	8. No One But You (Skyeward)

**I'm back! Two days in a row! I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **This one-shot is set in a Werewolf AU.**

 **To VampireKaira – I'm glad you like the characterization and think I did an awesome job.**

 **To Spitfire303 – I never thought season 1 when I was writing this, but now that I look back at it, I totally see it.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you loved it!**

 **Thank you to the 14 members who favorited this story and to the 20 who followed it.**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male."- Klaus Mikaleson_

 _~ Submitted by VampireKaira_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

"Why won't you believe me?"

Skye whipped around to see her _supposed_ mate, Grant Ward, and looked at him in disgust with her glowing red eyes. "Are you serious? She almost had her hand down your pants, Ward! Or should I say _Granty-poo_ , would you prefer her nickname for you?"

Grant groaned in frustration. She only called him Ward when she was truly pissed. Ever since Grant found out that the rouge that had trespassed into his pack's territory was his mate, the females of the pack had been trying everything to get her to leave, even as far as openly seducing him. As the pack's alpha, he was definitely the most desired male in the pack, but he had no interest in anyone else since Skye came along. But she wouldn't believe him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I have no interest in Kara."

"The fact that you still let her grind up on you, doesn't prove anything to me."

Grant finally had it. He used his werewolf speed to press her into a nearby wall of the pack house, his eyes glowing as well. "I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. I'm the alpha male here."

"Exactly, so why do you go get an alpha female to be your mate?"

Grant released her. "What?"

"There are plenty of girls who could lead this pack beside you, why not choose one of them?"

"Is that what this is about?" Skye looked away from him, only to have him cup her cheek and bring her focus back to him. "Skye, there is no one else that I would rather lead this pack with. You are my mate, not Kara, not Lorelei, YOU."

"But…"

"No buts. I am loyal to you, Skye. No one but you."

Skye looked into his loving eyes and smiled at him through her watery eyes. "What happened to 'no buts'?"

Grant chuckled and brought his lips down to her for a quick, yet meaningful kiss. "I love you." Grant gushed as he hugged her.

Skye returned the embrace. "I love you too…Granty-poo."

"Don't start, we're having a moment."

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot and are looking forward to the next one.**

 **Please don't forget if you have the chance, please go vote on the poll on my profile page.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~JuicyJams**_


	9. You're Okay (Skyeward)

**Okay guys I am SO sorry, it took me so long to update!**

 **I had a huge writer's block with one of the quotes submitted and I have a really good idea for the quote but I just didn't know how to write it out. So I decided to skip it for now and come back to it later.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you loved the chapter.**

 **To VampireKaira – I actually write werewolf stories on another site if you want to see them.**

 **To Spitfire303 – I'm glad you find these one-shots awesome.**

 **To smilesalot21 .gh – I do have plans for some really long one-shots but I don't know when I will finish them.**

 **To Fandoms8 – They are cute right?**

 **Thank you to the 14 members who have favorited this story and the 21 who have followed it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **BTW in this one-shot Ward has never been HYDRA.**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"You might not know this... But I'd go out of my way just to make sure that you're okay."_

 _~ Submitted by Serenity Shadowstar_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

Grant Ward contemplated what would happen to him next what had just happened as he sat in the BUS's interrogation room.

He killed an innocent man, Thomas Nash.

He just did it.

No game pan. No instructions… _No remorse_.

He pulled the trigger and ended someone's life who didn't deserve to die.

And why did he do it.

Because Nash threatened to hurt Skye.

He had felt something so rare in that moment.

 _True Love_

Grant had only felt that once before.

 _When he took his sister's place when they were little_

Their father had come home drunk… again and had made his way up to his twin sister, Danielle's room.

He woke up, as his room was closest to Dani's, after he heard the terrified screams, something unusual in the house. He had crept over to the open door to see something that he had never seen before.

His father was on Dani's bed, grabbing at her clothes, trying to take them off.

Grant didn't know what his father was doing, but he knew it was bad and they already had enough of that in this house.

So Grant, 8 years old at the time, went over to his father and started banging with his little hands on his leg.

And that's when his father turned his attention to him. He grabbed the boy by the shoulder and dragged Grant back into his own room.

Needless to say, Grant woke up with many bruises the next morning. Bruises that his sister attended to in thanks for saving her.

Grant's need to protect Dani that night outweighed the need to protect himself.

And that is how he felt now.

Skye's safety to him was more important than his own.

Why?

Because he loved her.

He didn't care what would happen to him after his review but he didn't care.

Because no matter how emotionless he seemed, Grant would go out of his way to make sure Skye was okay.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this one-shot and will come back for more.**

 **Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**

 **Thank you**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_

 **P.S. I were to post video on YouTube about being a young adult, college student, chocolate addict etc. would you guys watch it? Let me know in a review.**


	10. Perfect (Skyeward)

**Okay, I just need to say two things about this one-shot.**

 **I started it and finished it in an hour and it's over 1,000 words long.**

 **This is a new record for me!**

 **Go Me!**

 **To Serenity Shadowstar – Here is the next chapter for you, I hope you enjoy.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you enjoyed the one-shot and thank you for the pre-support for my videos.**

 **Thank you to the 14 people who favorited this story and the 21 who followed it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _You don't love someone because they are perfect, you love them inspite the fact they are not- Jodi Picoult_

 _~ Submitted by Lightningtiger2_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

To say that they were each less than perfect was an understatement.

But they both had different perspectives on what perfect meant.

For her, perfection meant following in her father's footsteps, becoming a doctor and one day, owning her own practice, like everyone in her small town home expected.

For him, perfection meant living up to his family's expectation and becoming a politician.

The problem is that she couldn't grasp a sliver of human anatomy and he wasn't exactly a _people_ person.

Bottom line, Skye Johnson and Grant Ward were convinced that they could never be perfect…

That was until they met each other.

...

Skye Johnson grew up the only child Calvin Johnson, a highly recognized trauma surgeon, and Jiaying Johnson, a homemaker who died in childbirth.

Cal raised her as a single parent and she grew up to be a kind, intelligent and ambitious young woman.

But she always felt that she would never amount to everybody's expectations of her based on her dad's merits.

Throughout high school, she struggled with her biology and anatomy classes, basic building blocks to becoming a doctor. Even with her best friend, Jemma's, help, Skye just didn't get biological sciences.

…

Grant Ward grew up the second child of Theodore J. Ward, Secretary of Housing and Urban Development to the US President, and Gwendolyn R. Ward, President of Buckner Properties Corporation.

Ted and Gwen were less than caring towards their three younger children, they spent Grant's life grooming his older brother, Christian, to be the next Ward mogul.

It seemed that the only way that anyone could get attention in the Ward house was to go into politics or business.

Sadly, his neglecting home life made Grant a closed off person. The only people he would open up to was his twin sister, Danielle, his younger brother, Thomas, and his Gramsy. Talking to others to convince them into something was not something he particularly enjoyed doing.

…

Trying to find someone who could understand, both turned to online chat rooms.

They met under the online aliases of TechDiva and GiftedLoner and somehow they just clicked.

They talked about everything from what it was like to have siblings to hacking into the school's alarm system to get out of a test.

But there was one conversation that they would remember forever

 _TechDiva: Have you picked a school yet?_

 _GiftedLoner: Not yet. May isn't here yet. ;-)_

 _TechDiva: LOL. True but we should pick somewhere soon._

 _GiftedLoner: You haven't picked either._

 _TechDiva: :( No! And it's driving me crazy. I got accepted into some good schools undecided but none as a medical major, I can already feel my dad's disappointment._

 _GiftedLoner: I know what you mean. My parents probably still won't even look at me until a get a business degree._

 _TechDiva: I don't know what I'm gonna do… Why does there have to so much pressure why do we have to be so…_

 _GiftedLoner: Perfect?_

 _TechDiva: Ya, I just wish for one day I didn't have to be perfect._

 _GiftedLoner: …You and me both._

…

One day, Skye stormed into her house, frustrated in her mood. She had gotten a letter back from the final college she applied to and got rejected. What was her dad gonna think about this?

Her dad peeked out of the kitchen and went over to hold her when he saw the tears rolling down her face. "Daisy? What's wrong?"

Skye smiled at her father's nickname for her. To him, she'll always be "his little daisy". "Dad, I didn't get into Hopkins."

Cal looked down at his daughter. "Oh sweetie." He pecked the top of her head. "It's okay."

"No, it's not dad. Hopkins is where all the doctors go. How am I gonna make you proud if I don't go to Hopkins."

Cal stared at her. "Daisy, who said you had to be a doctor to make me proud?"

Skye sniffled. "Well, everyone thinks that…"

"Forget what everyone thinks, I didn't raise you to rely on other people's opinions. You make me proud by just being who you are."

Skye smiled through her tears. "Really?"

"Really."

…

"So, have chosen a school yet?"

Grant grimaced as he poured his grandmother a cup of tea as they had their usual Saturday afternoon tea. "Not yet, Gramsy."

"Why not?"

"Let's face it, I'm never going to amount to anything."

"And who told you that?"

"Mom and Dad say that if I don't get a degree in business, then I'm just a letdown."

"Oh please, your parents think everyone but Christian is a letdown. You can't let their thinking control you are life. You are going to be a success, Grant."

"But…"

"Ah ah ah, no buts. Remember never argue with your grandmother." Gramsy smirked.

Grant snickered as he picked up one of his grandmother's infamous lemon cookies. "Yes ma'am."

…

Both Skye and Grant ended up going to New York University.

Skye for Computer Science and Grant for Behavioral Psychology.

They talked about actually meeting each other in person and agreed to meet at the arch in Washington Square Park after they arrived.

Skye was the first to arrive at the arch and decided to sit on the fountain ledge, incredibly nervous.

She was meeting a guy that she met on the internet over a year ago, who wouldn't be nervous.

After what felt like a century of sitting and playing on her phone, Skye finally snapped back into reality when she heard someone call her name.

She looked up to see a tall, very tall, Caucasian man standing in front of her. "Grant?"

Grant smiled down at the brunette, Asian woman in front of him. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Skye stood up. "You too."

The two stood in silence just taking in each other.

"So, your parents…" Skye started.

Grant chuckled. "They're not exactly thrilled that I'm here, but who cares. How about your dad?"

"He's proud of me for being myself. I'm not perfect but hey."

Grant smiled down at her. "Who said you needed to be perfect?"

"No one I guess, but it kinda works both ways, Robot."

Grant laughed. "I guess you're right. But I like that you're not perfect."

Skye smiled at him. "You do?"

"Yah," Grant reached out and grabbed her hand in his. "I really do."

In that moment, perfection didn't really matter, only the two of them as they leaned in for short, but sweet kiss.

"You know what," Skye began after they broke apart. "I like that you're not perfect either."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Why don't we go talk about our never ending flaws over pizza and smoothies?"

"Sounds good. I bought some of my Gramsy's lemon cookies for you to try."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

With that they walked out of the park, holding hands, smiling as they went.

That day they both truly realized that someone who loves you will love you, despite not being perfect.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I really enjoyed making this one-shot and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.**

 **Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	11. Sunrise (FitzSimmons)

**I'm back people!**

 **This time I'm switching it up by bringing back FitzSimmons for this one-shot**

 **Also I have a very important NOTE at the bottom of this one-shot so please stay til the end.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you found it cute, so did I ;)**

 **To VampireKaira – I'm glad you liked the previous two one-shots.**

 **To Lightningtiger21 – Thank you for saying it was amazing!**

 **Thank you to the 14 members who favorited this story and to the 21 members who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"This is my favorite time of the day. The sunrise, when the world is full of promise." - Olivia Dunham_

 _~ Submitted by Spitfire303_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

Jemma loved the morning.

Mornings to her were a time to forget about what happened in the past.

She could about the times when Ward had lost his way.

She could forget about Fitz's previous handicapped state.

She could forget about when the team… wasn't a team.

When they were divided and broken.

This particular morning, Jemma woke in her bed facing her partner in life, Leo Fitz-Simmons. After they got married, they decided to permanently join their last names. She rolled out of the bed and walked over to their window to see that the sun had just began to rise.

As she admired the sunrise, she couldn't help but wondered what the day would bring.

Maybe Skye and Ward's three year-old daughter, Jennifer, would try and teach her little brother, Thomas, how to play patty-cake again.

Or maybe Lance and Bobbi would finally come back from their (extended) honeymoon.

Or maybe her and Leo's daughter, Naomi, would finally make her entrance into the world.

Jemma looked down at her swollen stomach with a smile, a smile which grew when a set of arms came from behind her and started rubbing her belly.

"Any day now."

Jemma turned her head slightly to Leo with a smile on his face as well. "Any day now."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Neither can I."

With that, the two kiss before looking back at the sunrise.

The new day was here and Jemma Fitz-Simmons couldn't wait to see what it brought.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot and now for the note.**

 **Recently, when I was reading this fic that I really like on here and I noticed that this sorry had way too few review and favorites for my liking.**

 **So I'm going to start adding fic, book, song, movie etc. recommendations to the end of my chapters and one-shots.**

 **So if you get the chance check out** _ **In the Small Town of McKinley by JustforFun45.**_

 **The story is a really great Skyeward AU placing them in a new setting which I think is perfect for the reader to experience. So, try it out if you want.**

 **Until next time don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~JuicyJams**_


	12. Better Than a Dream (Skyeward)

**Hello again readers!**

 **I'm glad to see that you're back for more. ;P**

 **To VampireKaira – Thank you. I thought it was time I brought Jemma some of the happiness.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you found it cute!**

 **Thank you to the 15 members who favorited this story and to the 22 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

" _You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams" - Dr Seuss_

 _~ Submitted by Lightningtiger2_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

Skye couldn't sleep tonight.

It's not because she had a nightmare about one of her horrible foster homes or because she was stressed out due to the fact that she still hadn't finished her edits for work.

It's because for the first time in a very long time, she was happy.

Ever since she was little, Skye never believed that she would ever fall in love. She dreamed of a guy would sweep her off her feet and drag her away from this hell she called life.

Care for her

Protect her

…

Love Her

Corny right?

Growing up, every family who fostered her sent her back to St. Agnes, mainly because she wasn't a good fit. Some of those families she was happy to get away from. But, there were some families where she had developed hope that the place would be her forever home, only to have her dreams crushed when they sent her back.

This all led to her being bullied in school because no one wanted to date or hang out with the "unwanted foster kid", Mary Sue Poots.

When she turned sixteen, Skye ran away from St. Agnes and started going by her preferred name.

Even though she felt better with the situation, she still felt like she was missing something.

The man who she dreamed would sweep her off her feet.

At one point soon after she ran, she actually thought that she found him.

Miles Lydon was a gifted hacker and political activist and there was something about him that made 17-year old Skye weak at the knees… in the beginning.

In the beginning, he took care of her and taught her how to hack, which she appreciated but then he changed when she didn't immediately have sex with him.

There were days when Skye was able to avoid when he would get in the "mood", but one night when they were walking back home, he tried to pressure her into having sex when they got back. But, Skye refused.

"Why do you have to be so damn difficult?" Miles snapped at her.

Skye jumped back in fear. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"You know what I'm done waiting." Miles proceeded to roughly grab her arm and pull her along.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"If you won't give me what I want, I'll just take it for myself."

Skye's eyes widened in fear and she fought back trying to get out of his grasp. He just kept pulling her along until someone screamed

"Hey!"

Miles quickly turned around. "What the hell do you want?"

Even with Miles's monster grip, Skye was able to turn a little to see a man standing there. She could tell that he was about the same height as Miles. He had jet black hair and from Skye could see in the dark of the night, he had brown eyes as well.

The man was not intimidated at all with Miles's exterior and stood his ground. "I think the girl said she didn't want to go with you."

"You know what." Miles snarled as he let go of Skye and got up in the man's face. "Who are you to stop me?"

All of a sudden, Miles threw a punch at the guy. But, sadly for Miles, the stranger caught it in his fist and he threw Miles into the wall. Miles hit his head on the nearby trash cans, which effectively knocked him out.

Skye stood there in shock, still taken back from what just happened. She was so shocked that she didn't notice her savior walking up to her until he was standing right in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

Skye warily looked up at him, her eyes watery with a sad smile. "Yah." Skye glanced over at the unconscious Miles. "He's never done that before."

"Ya, I've heard that before. Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"No."

The stranger, that Skye realized could not be any older than 19, looked around before saying "Come on."

The man, who she learned was named Grant, took her home. He offered for her to stay with him for a while.

Skye was very wary of Grant when she stayed with him because of what Miles did. It turned out that Grant worked a gym as a self-defense trainer and he started teaching her some techniques the next day.

Grant seemed too good to be true, too nice, too understanding, but he actually turned out to be the guy that she had dreamed of when she was little.

He took care of her and protected her from anyone who messed with her. He even got her a job at the gym as an IT assistant.

But, most of all, he loved her and that was enough for him.

It's been two years since they met and they're still going strong. And for the first time in forever, her reality was finally better than her fantasies.

"You know you think very loudly right." A gruff voice groaned next to her.

Skye giggled as she turned over to see her boyfriend's handsome face. "Sorry."

Grant smiled at her as he caressed her cheek with his hand. "That's okay, what's got you up?"

"Nothing... I'm just happy."

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I hope you like this story and I'm sorry that I villainized Miles so much, but that's how this story turned out.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the fanfic "You Are The Music In Me" by ComicKid99. This is a FitzSimmons centric story that places the characters in a performing arts school and ComicKid99 did a really great job writing it. If you have the time, check it out.**

 **Also, please don't forget to SUBMIT QUOTES, I'm running a little low.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_

 **P.S. Also, if you have the time, could you check out my story, CONTROL, I got no reviews for the past chapter and I just want to know if it's still good.**


	13. A Father's Wish (Skyeward)

**Hey again!**

 **I just want to say that I think that this may be one of the sweetest one-shots I ever made.**

 **To EmmaJMcGhee – Thank you for the compliment of CONTROL and the quote submissions.**

 **To Guest – I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for the quotes.**

 **Thank you to the 18 members who favorited and to the 23 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold."- Rascal Flatts_

 _~ Submitted by Serenity Shadowstar_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

Skye and Grant Ward were sleeping peacefully in their bed when they heard soft crying coming through their baby monitor.

"Ugh." Skye groaned starting to turn over to roll out of the bed when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She turned to see her equally tired husband looking at her. "Don't worry, I'll get her."

"Thank you." Skye pecked a kiss on his lips and turned back into the bed.

Grant rolled out of bed and started trekking down the hall to the nursery.

Ever since their little girl was born, Skye had been up non-stop, especially since his job of being a Police Captain kept him away from home some times. He and Skye meet after she graduated from the Police Academy and was assigned to be his partner. At first, they clashed horribly. But, over time they became a force to be reckoned with and fell in love.

A few months after they got married and Grant was promoted to Captain, Skye found that she was pregnant with their first child. Both were very excited and nervous.

Especially Grant.

He and Skye had dangerous jobs and there were days that he was afraid that he wouldn't make it home to kiss his little girl good night.

When Grant walked into his daughter's lilac colored nursery, he saw her sitting up in her crib, crying and looking around for one of her parents. When she saw him, her cries quieted a little.

"Hey Jenny." Grant cooed and he picked her up. "What's wrong? Are you hungry? Did you make a poopy?"

Five-month old Jennifer did nothing but grab her father's shirt and lay her head on his chest, her cries quieting even more.

Grant smiled at his baby girl as he rubbed her back. "Or did you just want to cuddle with your daddy?"

Grant went over to the white rocking chair that he put together and started swaying back and forth in it.

Grant sighed as he looked down at Jenny. "You know… I worry sometimes. I worry that someday you're gonna grow up and won't be there for you." Jenny, who had stopped crying by this point, looked up at him as if she understood what he was saying only pull his shirt into her mouth. Grant chuckled. "But, I know you should be fine.

Jenny, all I want is for you to thrive and make life your own. I want your dreams to stay big and your worries to be small. But, most of all, you should never have to carry the weight on the world on your shoulders cause I should have it taken care of."

As Grant finished, Jenny's eyes started closing and she went back to sleep. But Grant decided to hold her for a little while longer. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you, Jenny."

Meanwhile, back in their room, Skye, who was still up, looked at the baby monitor, grinning at everything her spouse just said.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **So cute right? I hope you guys have enjoyed this one-shot and come back for more!**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is a song called "Pretty Tragedy" by Nikki Flores. The artist who sings the song is really great and should have more recognition and the song has a great message. So, if you have the time, go find it.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	14. Too Late (Philinda)

**Three times in a week guys!**

 **I am so proud of myself right now.**

 **We are now bringing Philinda into the mix and yes I know it's about time.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you loved it!**

 **To Foxy redhead – I love that you love Skyeward!**

 **Thank you to the 18 members who favorited this story and to the 23 who followed it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"Although we never said it to each other, I think we both knew."- Unknown_

 _~ Submitted by_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

Dead.

Phil Coulson was dead.

Melinda May stood at his grave site the day after he was buried.

The flowers from fellow agents stood in the place and of a tombstone since it hadn't arrived yet.

He died on the Helicarrier by Loki's hand right before the Battle of New York commenced.

May was not part of the crew that was called onboard, so she only was able to see him before he took off. He promised her that when he got back that they would have a lot to talk about.

May knew what he wanted to talk about… Being together.

They had been dancing around each other for years, neither ever saying how they felt about the other. But when Loki came, they knew that they wanted something more out of what they had.

But now it was too late, they could never be.

May knelt down at his grave and placed down a yellow tulip.

"I'm sorry, Phil. Even though we never said it, I think we both knew."

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot even though it was so short.**

 **Okay first, my recommendation for this chapter is "This Grace We Now Receive" by Juliet Knighly. It's a Ward Redemption one-shot! I loved it and I hope you guys love it too. Give a try if you have a chance!**

 **Second, I am giving away chances to be in this new AoS I am writing. I have a lot of roles that can be filled so lots of members can have a chance to have a role, big or small. If you want to be a part, I will have the details posted in one of the upcoming one-shots, so stay tuned.**

 **Until next time, don't to follow, favorite and review.**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	15. He Can Handle Me (Skyeward)

**Hey hey people! Nice to see you again, well not SEE you but… you get what I mean.**

 **Okay, so funny thing about next quote, two people sent it into me, so then I finally realized I had to use it.**

 **To historyman17 – I'm glad you liked the story and thank you for the compliment. ;)**

 **To FaithfulBeliever – This will be Skyeward and I hope you like it.**

 **To Serenity Shadowstar – I'm glad you are looking to a new chapter.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you thought the one-shot was great.**

 **Thank you to the 18 members who have favorited this story and to the 25 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."- Marilyn Monroe_

 _~ Submitted by VampireKaira and FaithfulBeliever_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

"Why him?"

Skye Johnson closed her locker and faced her best friend in the entire world, Jemma Simmons. "Why who?"

"Why Grant Ward? Of all the guys who are after you, you pick Grant. I mean, he's three years older than us and nothing but trouble. Why pick him?" Jemma asked as they walked out of the school.

Skye looked down the hall to see her new boyfriend, Grant Ward, sitting on his motorcycle. As soon as he saw her, he smiled and waved. Grant had graduated from their school last year and was now working at local gym. He was previously known as the school's bad boy, someone who Skye should've definitely be staying away from.

Skye waved back and turned to Jemma. "I have my reasons, Jem. I'll text you later." Skye jogged down the stairs and kissed Grant on the cheek. "Hey."

"Hey, you ready to go to your house?" Grant asked as he gave her a helmet.

Skye frowned slightly. "Um, could we not go back just yet?"

Grant could sense that she wanted to talk about something. "Okay, hop on."

Skye climbed onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Grant's waist. He then put on his helmet and drove the bike away from the school.

After about half an hour of driving, Grant stopped the bike at the end of a hiking path.

Grant took off his helmet and looked back at Skye. "Do you wanna go to our spot?"

Skye nodded after she took off her helmet. They got off the bike and Grant took Skye's hand and led her into the forest. They kept walking til they reached the top of cliff where there sat two trees with a hammock tied to some branches.

The couple walked over and sat in the hammock. "So…" Grant started as he wrapped his arm around his girl. "What's wrong, Skye?"

Skye sniffled. "They still won't let my dad see me."

Grant sighed and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Last year, Skye's mother, Jiaying, went ballistic after drinking too much and tried to hurt Skye. Her father, Cal, protected Skye and the fight caused their neighbors called the police. Skye was taken into the state's care and her mother was arrested. But, her father's parenting ability was still in question, so she was stuck in the foster care system until further notice.

"My dad was protecting me, he didn't do anything wrong." Skye sobbed. "And it didn't help today that Lorelei was being a complete bitch to me today. I mean, doesn't she have anything else to do with her life than mess with me. I mean, what's her problem?" Skye screamed at the sky.

Most guys would scoot away when girls got in this mode, but Grant just held her close and let her just cry.

This is why she chose Grant over the other guys. Because he would stick with her when she was happy, sad, mad or any another mood.

Grant could handle her. Others guys couldn't.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **Okay, I hope you guys liked this newest one-shot and I have a BIG note for you guys.**

 **I will be posting in CONTROL as well but these are the official qualifications that must be abided to get a part in my new upcoming story!**

 _ **One: Have a Fanfiction account, sadly if you want a part, I will have to be able to PM you so only Fanfiction members are qualified to join.**_

 _ **Two: Post once on any AoS Fandom HQ topics. So this is not limited to posting twice on one topic, you can post on multiple topics, but you must post at least once.**_

 _ **Three: Have reviewed three chapters of any of my AoS stories. I'm doing more so for constructive feedback than anything else.**_

 **So, if you want a part in my story then do the three things above and after you do it, I will contact you and we'll go from there.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	16. Intertwined (Skyeward)

**Hi again!**

 **You're back for the new one-shot! That's good.**

 **This is taking place in the AU where Soulmates meet and intertwined with the Red String of Fate. I truly love this type of AU. I might make a whole story about it one day. ;)**

 **To jellybean96 – I 'm glad you liked the last one-shot, despite the sad parts.**

 **To Foxy redhead – I'm glad you loved it!**

 **To DaineQueentheNavyRaven – I will definitely use your quote.**

 **Thank you to the 18 members who favorited this story and to the 26 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"A true soul mate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet, because they tear down your walls and smack you awake" - Elizabeth Gilbert_

 _~ Submitted by historyman17_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

It was supposed to be a simple grab. Grab the suspect, bring her back to the bus to interrogate her and then drop her back where she came from.

But that all changed when Grant saw her and realized who she was…

His Soulmate.

When he and Coulson opened the van door to apprehend the girl who posted the video, she and Grant accidently locked gazes.

He felt a burning sensation on his wrist and looked down, now on his right wrist was a red line encircling his wrist. He looked up to see that the woman in front of him now had a similar red line on her left wrist.

They both looked at each other. "Oh hell no!"

 _Later in the Bus_

Grant and the woman, who they now learned was named Skye, sat opposite of each other at the table in the interrogation room, just looking at each other in disgust.

The rest of Coulson's team were in there staring at them, trying to figure out what to do.

"Coulson, this was not part of the plan." May told him.

"Well, Ward finding his soulmate was not part of the plan either." Coulson reminded her.

"Why me?" Skye groaned as she threw her head back in frustration. "Of all the people in the universe I could've been paired with, I get stuck with a Suit."

"Oh you act like I'm thrilled." Grant snapped. "I could've gotten anyone, but I get a hacker."

"Hack-tivist!"

"Who the hell cares?" Grant screamed.

This led to an all-out screaming battle between the two, which the rest of the team just observed.

Fitz tried to be a brave soul and interrupted saying "Hey guys, why don't you…"

The new soulmates turned to him with angry expression on their faces. "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Fitz shrunk and quietly etched out of the room. Simmons, who was Fitz's soulmate, looked between the two and said "Why don't we leave the two of you alone or a while?" Simmons tip toed out of the room as well and May walked out as well.

Coulson paused at the door, looking between the two. "Are you two going to walk out of here alive?"

Grant frowned. "Maybe."

Coulson rolled his eyes and closed the door on his way out.

It was a few minutes before Grant spoke again. "I'm sorry, if I insulted you."

Skye looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry, did you just apologize?"

Grant glared at her. "Hey, I'm actually trying to make peace here."

"And for what reason, so you learn something from me and then just dump me somewhere? I've been through enough of that, thank you very much."

"What are you talking about?"

"No offense, but you don't need to know that."

"You're probably right… How about we just start over? Would you like that?"

Skye looked at him cautiously before letting a small smile grow on her face. "… Sure." Skye held out her left hand. "Skye."

Grant shook it with his right hand. "Grant Ward."

 _Sometime Later_

Skye and Grant talked for a while before Skye told them what she knew about Mike Peterson.

She helped them detain him before anyone could get hurt.

Later that night, Skye and Grant sitting in Grant's bunk, eating Chinese and exchanging stories.

"So, you never knew your parents?" Grant reiterated.

Skye shook her head. "No, my whole life has been redacted by SHIELD and I don't why."

"But you want to know."

Skye nodded. "My ex taught me everything I know about hacking, so I've gotten a few things but not much."

"Your ex?"

Skye smirked at him. "Jealous?"

"…No."

"Grant, you grew up with your family. You knew who they were."

"I wish I didn't."

"Why?"

Grant smiled sadly. "That's a story for another day."

"Well, I still want the chance to know who I came from. Wouldn't you?"

Grant nodded. "I would… I'll help you."

"You will?"

Grant smiled. "I will."

Skye smiled and hugged Grant, who after a while returned it.

Grant and Skye's relationship was just beginning and it was going to be a wild ride.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I hope you guys liked this new chapter, I feel like parts of it were rushed but I still like the Soulmates AU.**

 **I realized that I forgot to give recommendation last chapter, so I'm giving two for this one.**

 **My first recommendation is the fanfic "A New Perspective" by ddh1973. It's a really good redemption story and if you don't like the double standards of AoS, you should really check it out. Also, the author has been questioning the story is good or not lately because no one reviews, so please check it out if you have the time.**

 **My second recommendation is the song "Eye to Eye" by Tevin Campbell. It's from the movie "A Goofy Movie" and it has a really good message about family. I have been listening to it non-stop lately so try it out if you get the chance.**

 **Don't forget, if you want a part in my upcoming story, the qualifications are on my profile page.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	17. All the Time (Skyeward)

**Hi everyone!**

 **I return with a new one-shot. I've decided to do this as kind of a sequel to one of my previous one-shots "Better Than a Dream".**

 **To EmmaJMcGhee – I'm glad you liked it!**

 **To Foxy redhead – I may elaborate on it, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you loved it!**

 **Thank you to the 18 members who favorited this story and to the 26 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

" _The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space" - Marilyn Monroe_

 _~ Submitted by Lightningtiger2_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

Relationships aren't always about sex you know.

You don't need to sleep with someone to show them that you love them.

There are so many others ways you can say "I Love You".

You can hold their hand.

You can kiss their forehead.

You can even just smile at them.

And that's what Skye and Grant did in their relationship.

Since Skye was still wary on having sex since because of what happened with Miles.

But Grant was completely okay with that.

When they actually did get into a relationship, Grant never pushed Skye to do anything she didn't want to do.

Grant would sometimes hold her hand as they walked in the streets, he never failed to notice the small smile on her face afterwards.

When Grant lit up talking about them getting a puppy, Skye just smiled at him like he was her whole world.

And when they were in bed for the night, Skye could feel a ghost of a kiss on her forehead before she fell asleep.

That's why Skye and Grant didn't need sex to show each other that they were in love.

They showed it all the time.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I hope you guys loved this one-shot!**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the TV show "Lie to Me". It a show about a doctor who helps with federal cases by deciphering if people are lying or not. It's really good… and addicting. Try it out if you get the chance.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	18. Why Should I Care (Skyeward)

**Hi again!**

 **It's good to be back with a new style of writing, only dialogue.**

 **To Skye's The Limit – I'm glad you loved the chapter and "Lie to Me".**

 **To FaithfulBeliever – I'm glad that you are enjoying!**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you found it cute!**

 **To Foxy redhead – Your review gave me the feels. Thank you so much!**

 **Thank you to the 20 members who favorited this story and to the 29 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"Your tone implies that I should care."- Animism_

 _~ Submitted by Izzie SilverStar_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

"Your tone implies that I should care."

"Come on, it's a really big deal."

"No, it's not Skye."

"Gwant, pwease."

"Ah ah ah, don't use those puppy dog eyes on me."

"Why won't you get me some Nutella?"

"Because 11 o'clock at night, I'm not going to the store to get you Nutella. Why do you need it anyway?"

"Because I want to make Nutella-covered strawberries, duh."

"…And you need to have these now because?"

"…Because…because…"

"That's what I thought."

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT AND I HAVE CRAVINGS!"

"…"

"Say something."

"…"

"Anything would be good."

"…"

"Earth to Robot. Come in, Robot."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Is it mine?"

"No, it's the dildo's. Of course it's yours, you idiot!"

"Whoa."

"I know."

"We're gonna be parents?"

"Yes."

"We're gonna have a baby?"

"Yes."

"I'll get you that Nutella now."

"Good because baby Ward is making mommy impatient."

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this one-shot, different style, but still fun.**

 **And Nutella Covered Strawberries are da bomb, try it and get back to me.**

 **My recommendation for this story is my new story "CHANGES". It's a Skyeward story where they have a child together. It's more of a coming-of-age story with Skyeward smut sprinkled here and there. It's also the story that I have been bugging you guys about being an OC in, which is still up for grabs… just saying. I changed some of the criteria to get a part so look at them again.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	19. My Angel (Skyeward)

**I'm back again within like half a day!**

 **This time with a darker fic, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

 **WARNING!: This fic deals with suicide and suicidal tendencies, take caution before reading.**

 **To EmmaJMcGhee – I'm glad you found the story "cool".**

 **To Serenity Shadowstar – I'm glad you found it awesome!**

 **To Spitfire303 – I'm glad you like both of the chapter you reviewed.**

 **To annavale23 – I thought it was sweet too.**

 **To jellybean96 - I'm glad yo found this awesome!**

 **Thank you to the 20 members who favorited this story and to the 29 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons."- Christopher Poindexter_

 _~ Submitted by historyman17_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

"So, how are you doing today Grant?"

Grant Ward looked up at Dr. Andrew Garner, his therapist. "Better, I guess."

Andrew started writing things down in his notebook. "Have you had any episodes in the past week?"

Grant shook his head. "No, but I almost cut myself this week. I had the knife in my hand, I was ready to do it."

"And what stopped you?"

"Same thing as usual."

Andrew nodded in understanding. "Skye?"

Grant smiled slightly at the sound of her name. "Skye."

"Skye's always there when you need her." Andrew smiled. At this point, Andrew has been treating Grant for his suicidal tendencies for about 2 years now. Grant had grown up in a very abusive household and his confidence level had hit an all-time low after he graduated college. One day, Grant had almost given himself a bullet to the head.

But someone stopped him.

Skye Johnson. Grant's best friend.

Skye had grown up a few doors down from the Ward household and knew what was going on in there. But she was only a little kid at the time, so she never came forward. But, she always tried to become friends with Grant, no matter how hard he pushed her away.

As fate would have it, after they both graduated from college, they ended up living in the same apartment complex and Skye walked in just as he put the gun to his head. She managed to get the gun away from him and then Grant just broke down crying. Skye held him as he did.

From that moment on the two were inseparable. They moved into an apartment together in another building and never looked back and to Andrew, it was no secret that Grant started developing feelings for the brunette.

After his session with Andrew, Grant went home to said apartment to find Skye cooking dinner. "Hi."

Skye looked up from the pot of boiling pasta. "Hey, how was your session?"

"Good. What's for dinner?"

"… Mac and Cheese." Skye replied sheepishly.

Skye only made Mac and Cheese when she had a bad day. "What happened?"

"I broke up with Miles." Skye nonchalantly answered as she poured the pasta into a colander in the sink. "I caught him with his tongue down another girl's throat."

Grant frowned. "I'm sorry, Skye. You deserve better."

"It's okay."

Grant shook his head furiously. "No, it's not. Skye, you're an amazing person and you don't deserve to be treated that way. You deserve one of those sappy fairytale endings that you're always talking about."

Skye smiled at him. "Thanks, Grant."

Skye went over to hug him, which he retuned whole heartedly.

Grant had many demons to deal with, but as long as he had his angel, he would be fine.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story despite the sadness that went along with it.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the fic "A Spy Like Me" by Riley Holden. It's a triple-agent Ward fic with flashbacks and rewriting of the first season, you know, back before everything went wrong. If you have the time, go check it out.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	20. Beautiful Mess (Skyeward)

**I'm back again!**

 **And let me tell you I am so freaking happy.**

 **The response for this story is so much more than I ever imagined and I am thankful for every single view. You guys are amazing and deserve a pat on the back.**

 **But, I was wondering if you guys could help me with something…**

 **You see my goal for this month is to achieve 10,000 views on Fanfiction and right now I am so close but yet so far. As I am posting this, I have 8,096 views. So, I was hoping that you guys could stop by my other stories and give them a look, especially "CHANGES". Please help me reach my goal, I would really appreciate it.**

 **To Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness – First of all, love your pen name. Second, I totally see FitzSimmons for the quote you posted and I will write a one-shot for it soon.**

 **To Spitfire303 – I literally freaked out when I saw your quote, I love the Lorax, favorite kid's book and movie.**

 **To Foxy redhead – I may make a short story out of "My Angel" but I'm not sure yet.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you liked it. ;)**

 **To Pink Crane – I'm glad you found I "fantastic" and here is more right now.**

 **Thank you to the 21 members who favorited this story and the 30 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"She is delightfully chaotic; a beautiful mess. Loving her is a splendid adventure."- Steve Maraboli_

 _~ Submitted by historyman17_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

Why did Grant Ward love Skye Johnson?

Oh, where to begin?

Her laugh.

Her smile.

The way she spoke her mind.

The way she always stayed true to herself, no matter.

That's what attracted Skye to him in the first place.

She wasn't like the airheads that his parents tried to set him up with.

His parents called her a "mess"

He counteracted saying that she was a "beautiful mess".

One that he hoped to spend the rest of his life with.

And today, he watched as his "beautiful mess" strolled down the aisle on the arm of her father, who was preparing to give away his little "Daisy".

As the two joined hands in front of the minister, Grant prepared for the splendid adventure that awaited him.

And he couldn't wait for it to begin.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **Okay, I hope you enjoyed his one shot!**

 **My recommendation for his chapter is the song "Just Imagine It" by MKTO. It's a really eye opening song that I think you guys would enjoy, so try it out when you get the chance.**

 **Until don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Let's try and get to 85 reviews!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	21. Shut Up (FitzSimmons)

**I'm back.**

 **Sorry I didn't post this yesterday but it was late and I didn't want to post a really crappy piece. You guys deserve quality work and that's what I try to give to you.**

 **I am now at 8,819 views, so close! Thanks for the support guys.**

 **To AriellaSerenity – It's great that you love the one-shots and don't worry send as many quotes as you want whenever.**

 **To Pink Crane – I love that I'm helping to fix your broken Skyeward heart. :3**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you found it cute.**

 **To Spitfire303 – Dr. Seuss is amazing! No one will ever compare.**

 **Thank you to the 23 members who favorited this story and to the 31 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." ~ Ingrid Bergman_

 _~ Submitted by_ _Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

"Go talk to her."

Leo Fitz looked towards the object of his affection, before turning his gaze back to one of his best friends, Grant Ward. "Now's not a good time."

His other best friend, Antoine Triplett, raised his eyebrows at Leo. "Dude, that's what you said yesterday."

"Well, that wasn't the right time either."

Grant and Trip looked at each other before Trip spoke up. "Dude, this is starting to get ridiculous."

* * *

"Girl, this is starting to get ridiculous."

Jemma Simmons sighed as her best friend, Skye Johnson, complained about the situation again. "No, it's not."

"Just talk to him, what's the worst that could happen."

Jemma whipped her gaze to Skye and looked at her as if she was crazy. "He could hear me."

Skye threw her head back in frustration. "UGH!"

* * *

"Ugh." Grant groaned as he threw his head back in frustration. "You have had a crush on her since the first grade and we are about to graduate."

Trip nodded in agreement. "Ya, you need to make a move and you need to make it now."

"But, what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Leo worried.

* * *

"But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Jemma worried.

"At least, you'll know." Skye shrugged.

"But…"

"No buts, now get over there and ask him out!" Skye pointed over to where Leo Fitz was sitting at the front of the school.

* * *

"No buts, now get over there and ask her out!" Grant pointed over to where Jemma Simmons was sitting at the front of the school.

"But…"

"Move!" Trip pushed Leo towards Jemma.

Leo ended up bumping into someone, dropping his books in the process. "Sorry."

"No, it's my fault."

Leo looked up to see that it was Jemma that he bumped into. "Um…hi."

Jemma nervously laughed. "Hi."

Then both bent down to pick up their books and when they stood up Jemma started rambling.

"So…I heard they were having a dance on Friday for seniors, did you hear about? I mean, of course, you heard about the dance; they said it in the morning announcements yesterday and you never miss school. Not that I notice when you aren't there. It's not like I'm stalking you or something. Okay, that came out really wrong, what I'm trying to say is…"

Jemma wasn't able to say much more than that because Leo shut her up by kissing her on the lips. Jemma was shocked at first but then eased into the kiss.

While Jemma and Leo made out, Trip, Skye and Grant looked at their handiwork with smug looks on their faces.

"I think our work here is done." Skye praised as she held up both of her hands. Trip and Grant each high fived one. "Well done, boys. Well done."

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the movie "The Lorax". It's based on the Dr. Seuss book and it gives kids a great way to learn about how the environment needs their help. If you are thinking of taking this suggestion, put the word "GREEN" in a review!**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Lets try and get to 87 reviews!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	22. Enough (Grant Ward)

**It's almost August!**

 **Which means that it's almost time for my 19** **th** **birthday! YAY! Super excited!**

 **To LadyCizzle – I love that my one-shots make you feel good. :P**

 **To Spitfire303 – I'll try to use one of your quotes soon.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you loved the one-shot I thought it was cute too! ;P**

 **Thank you to 24 members who favorited this story and to the 31 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _It is not how much we have, but how much we enjoy, that makes happiness. - Charles Spurgeon_

 _~ Submitted by EmmaJMcGhee_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

People always asked Grant if he missed his life with his parents.

He had to admit that sometimes he missed the big house that they lived in.

The exotic meals they had every night.

And the marvelous vacations they took to the islands and to ski lodges.

But there was never really any love in that house.

He never felt like he actually belonged in that house.

In actuality, he never felt like he belonged at all.

Until he met Skye that is.

Now he has enough.

Now he lives in a small house in the suburbs.

(Small, but cozy.)

Now he and his beautiful wife try to cook new creations every week.

(And usually they fail, but it's still fun attempting.)

And now he goes to Disney World with their little bundles of joy, JJ and Tommy.

(Ya, so much more fun than the islands… unless he and Skye are alone that is.)

Grant doesn't need the rich lifestyle anymore.

He had enough right here.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **Okay, I hope you guys have enjoyed this one-shot and stay tuned for other updates today.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the movie "Descendants". It a story about the children of famous Disney characters. I have literally watch three times in the past few hours. I am obsessed. If you are thinking of taking this suggestion, put the word "MAGIC" in a review.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	23. 0-8-4 (Linda Avery and Skye)

**Okay, I am so sorry that it took me so long to come back and update.**

 **First, I had a stomach bug and felt like I was dying. Then me and my parents went to a family reunion, that was so much fun. Note the sarcasm. Then my brain just shut down on me and wouldn't let me write. So, I am very sorry for the delay.**

 **But it shall be worth because I have a great surprise for you guys!**

 **In honor of me getting 10,000 views last month, I have decided… DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

 **No Drum roll okay, anyway…**

 **I HAVE DECIDED TO TURN ONE OF MY PREVIOUS ONE-SHOTS INTO AN ACTUAL STORY!**

 **Now, I'm not promising that the story will be super long but it will into more detail definitely.**

 **I will give the options at the end of the chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **To Spitfire303 – It was kinda hard for me to read your first comment but I think I got it.**

 **To EmmaJMcGhee – I'm glad you enjoyed even though it wasn't what you had in mind.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you liked it and thank you for the birthday wish.**

 **To Pink Crane – Mal and Ben are super cute! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Thank you to the 25 members who favorited this story and to the 32 who followed it!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"It's not about what it is, it's about what it can become." The Lorax_

 _~ Submitted by Spitfire303_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

This couldn't be the 0-8-4.

This was a child. She couldn't be much more than a few months old.

This little thing was the cause of all this trouble.

An entire village had been destroyed for this little thing.

Why?

This is crazy.

She should be afraid to hold it.

It could be dangerous.

No… not it.

She…

She could be dangerous.

Oh god, perish the thought.

This child

This little thing

Couldn't be capable of destruction

That shouldn't happen.

No… it's not going to happen.

She needs to be kept somewhere safe.

She may not become something dangerous.

She could become something wonderful.

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **Okay, before you leave here are the options for a longer story.**

 **Chapter 8: No One But You**

 **Chapter 15: He Can Handle Me**

 **Chapter 16: Intertwined**

 **Chapter 19: My Angel**

 **The poll is up on my profile page, so go and vote for the one-shot you want to be expanded.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the TV show "Touch". I was absolutely in love with this series from the beginning. It revolves around a father who tries to connect with his mentally enabled son who is able to see connections between people. I got so mad when it was cancelled but at least it didn't end with a huge cliffhanger. If you are going to give this show a try, leave the word "TOUCH" in a review.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank You!**

 _ **~JuicyJams**_


	24. Say It (Skyeward)

**I'm back people!**

 **With another Skyeward one-shot, of course!**

 **To Spitfire303 – I did not watch Leverage before your comment but I've looked at some episodes and I like it! Can't wait to see more! P.S. As of right now, I cannot be overloaded with quotes.**

 **To jellybean96 – Thank you for calling the chapter great!**

 **To everyfandom1 – Don't forget if you want to see a one-shot be expanded, please don't forget to vote for it on my poll.**

 **Thank you to the 25 members who favorited this story and to the 34 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **THIS TAKES PLACE WHEN WARD IS STILL IN THE HOLDING CELL IN THE PLAYGROUND!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

" _Don't ask me to say that I don't love you" Oliver Queen- Arrow_

 _~ Submitted by Spitfire303_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

"Just say it!"

"No."

"Say it!"

"Not happening."

"You know you never meant it, so why don't you just say it?"

"…"

"Ward?"

"Skye, I've lied to you about a lot of things. But, I've never lied about my feelings for you."

"Stop…"

"You are the only good thing that has ever happened to me."

"Stop."

"And I was an idiot to follow Garrett because I lost you in the process."

"Stop!"

"…I know I can never fix what I've done."

"You can't."

"But don't ask me to say that I don't love you."

"…"

"Because I don't know if I could ever stop."

"… Well, I wish you would. It would make my life a whole lot easier."

"Why?"

"Because then maybe I could stop loving you too."

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I know, I know, some of you are crying right now, because I teared up after I finished this. It's so bittersweet.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is Nutella! Nutella is an amazing chocolate spread made with hazelnuts, skim milk and cocoa powder. I've loved it for a very long time and I love having Nutella covered strawberries, it's a God given food. If you are thinking or taking this recommendation or a Nutella addict like moi, put the word "NUTELLA" in a review.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL FR THE ONE-SHOT YOU WANT EXPANDED!**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	25. Open Minded (Jemma Simmons)

**Hi! I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long. I thought that I would have more time in my school schedule to get some writing done and boy was I wrong. I'm literally writing this before I go to a meeting for my school's RHA Senate.**

 **I saw that some of you guys were still interested in my stories even after a long wait and I thought why not do a quick drabble today. This one is about Jemma which fits in perfectly with the fact that the last time we saw Jemma she was being sucked into a rock.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient!**

 **To Foxy redhead – I'm glad you liked it!**

 **To Spitfire303 – I'm glad you loved and I can't wait to use your quotes.**

 **To Titiff – I'm glad you loved it!**

 **To Pink Crane – I'm glad you loved it so much!**

 **To I Just Won A Toaster Oven – Nutella is the best and I'm glad you agree.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you loved it!**

 **To Guest – I'm glad the feels. That was my goal! ;)**

 **Thank you to the 26 members who favorited this story and to the 36 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _"The real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes, but in having new eyes."- Marcel Proust_

 _~ Submitted by historyman17_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

They said a girl could never make a good scientist.

They said girls should just stick to being housewives and leave the hard stuff to the men.

Well, Jemma Simmons never thought that way.

She always had a love for figuring things out and finding how things worked.

Mainly the human body.

She wanted to know what made her body able to kick a ball, read a book and even how it stayed alive when she was asleep.

So in school she studied anatomy.

And she loved every second of it.

When she got older, she studied it as her major and was an expert at the basics.

But she wanted to know something else.

What if there are other organisms out there in the universe? Ones that work like humans did.

Her professors laughed at her theory when they should've really considered it.

Years later, when Thor came to earth, Jemma's theories and studies were proven to be rock solid.

And now she was one of the most sought after scientists in the world for her knowledge on the subject.

When people ask how she knew, she simply says

"Anything is possible, if you look at it with an open mind."

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **A quick little drabble nothing too fancy. I hope you all liked it and can't wait for more.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is actually a thought. Don't let people make you believe that your ideas are dumb. They could turn out to be the next best thing. We are all brilliant in our own ways. Don't you forget that.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	26. Fashionably Late (Skyeward)

**Hello readers!**

 **I'm so sorry for seeming like I'm abandoning my stories, because I'm not. I literally think of ideas for my stories everyday but I just never have time to write and when I do, I have horrible writer's block. I blame Organic Chemistry.**

 **I hope to get some writing done over Thanksgiving break, but I'm not making any promises.**

 **To Guest – I'm glad that you loved chapter 6!**

 **To historyman17 – Thanks for the quotes! You come up with a lot of good ones. I'm excited to use them.**

 **To Agent Daisy Skye Johnson - Thanks for reading and taking my suggestions!**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you loved it! And sorry I haven't been reviewing much lately, but I swear I'm still reading "Luck of the Draw".**

 **To Pink Crane – Thank you so much for saying that!**

 **Thank you to the 28 members who favorite this story and to the 38 who followed it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

" _Sorry I'm late, I was saving the world. You know how it is." – Scott Lang_

 _~ Submitted by Spitfire303_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

"Grant, where are you?"

"I'm on my way."

"On your way! You should be here already!"

"…"

"We're those gunshots?!"

"…Maybe?"

"Are you seriously on a mission right now?! This is not what I meant when I said go wild last night!"

"Babe…"

"Don't you babe me right now you imbecile!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Right. Then whose idea was it that you go on a mission the night before our wedding?"

"Whose idea do you think it was?"

"… I'm gonna kill Coulson!"

"Skye, don't worry. I will be there in time to say 'I do'."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they would have to drag me straight to hell to keep me from marrying you."

"… Just get to the altar handsome."

"Now, I'm handsome. I thought I was an imbecile."

"You're a handsome imbecile. Now hurry up before Cal gets the idea that you're leaving me at the altar."

…

Twenty minutes later, Skye stood at the altar by herself, anxiously waiting for Grant to show up. She occasionally looked at her father, who looked like he was ready to go 'hyde'.

Jemma, her maid of honor, leaned forward and whispered in Skye's ear. "You sure he's…"

Skye whipped around to look at her. "He's coming, he's just…"

She was cut off when the glass ceiling of the chapel caved in and with the pieces came her fiancé.

He tucked and rolled to her and jumped up. Somehow, he had managed to get into his tux on the way here and even though he was covered in dirt, he still looked as sexy as ever.

Grant smiled at her before turning to the congregation. "Sorry I'm late." He cheekily apologized as he brushed some debris off his shoulders. "I was saving the world. You know how it is." The congregation laughed at his remark. "Nice try, Coulson." He turned back to Skye. "Nothing's gonna stop me marrying this woman."

"Damn it." Coulson groaned from his spot in the pews as he passed a $50 bill to Jennifer, Ward's Gramsy.

Gramsy smirked at him. "Told you. My Dougie is head over heels for this girl."

Skye snorted a chuckle and looked at Grant. "Dougie?"

Grant blushed and looked at the minister. "Don't we have ceremony to start?"

The minister smiled at the young man before opening his bible and looking at the gathered assembly. "Dearly beloved…"

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **So what do guys think? A nice comeback I think.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter actually a little self-promotion. I started a YouTube channel named "ForeverIvey" and so far, I only do "Plan with Me" videos right now, but I hope to branch out in the future. If you think you're gonna check it out, put the word "FOREVER" in a review.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **~ JuicyJams**_


	27. Our Story (Skyeward)

**Hello my readers!**

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but school is my number one priority so that will always take a lot of my time. I've been spending a lot of my winter break working on assignments for a program at school. I also went to the Bahamas this break and I loved it. If you want to find out more about me then I suggest heading over to YouTube and checking out my channel "ForeverIvey", there's a link on my profile.**

 **To EmmaJMcGhee – I'm glad you loved it.**

 **To historyman17 – Glad you're looking forward to updates.**

 **To Spitfire303 – I never actually thought about it like that but that scene was a little more chill compared to this. :P**

 **To Agent Daisy Skye Johnson – I'm glad you like it! :D**

 **To bhut – You're welcome! Thanks for reading!**

 **To Zoroark3496 – Ward would totally do that. I hope that can top it one day.**

 **To jellybean96 – I'm glad you loved it!**

 **Thank you to the 32 members who favorite this story and to the 40 who followed it!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 _Every love story is beautiful but ours is my favorite - unknown_

 _~ Submitted by Lightningtiger2_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

"Daddy."

Grant Ward turned around from the lamb shaped light switch to see his daughter, Jennifer, looking at him expectantly. "What is it, Jenny? You know you have dance class tomorrow morning. You need to sleep."

The five year old untucked herself out of her covers, sat up and swung her feet back and forth in her bed. "I know. But you forgot something."

Grant walked back over to her and tried to tuck her back in. "What did I forget?"

Jenny refused to lay back down and crossed her arms over her chest. "You didn't tell me a story."

"Oh. Sorry, sweetie." Grant walked over to her bookcase. "What story do you want to read? We got Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty…"

"No, I want to here you and mommy's story."

Grant looked to his daughter in surprise before walking back over to sit on the edge of her bed. "You sure?"

Jenny excitedly nodded her head. "Yes."

Grant grinned. "Okay. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young woman named Skye…" Grant started as he tucked Jenny backed.

After twenty minutes of story telling, Jenny finally fell asleep when Grant said "And then after they had their little princess, Jenny, Grant and Skye knew they had everything they ever wanted. And they lived happily ever after." Grant smiled at the little girl before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight munchkin."

"That was a good story."

The father turned to see none other than his wife leaning in the doorframe. "Hey." He got up, walked over to her and kissed her lips.

Skye smiled as they pulled away. "Hey." She turned off the light and Grant closed the door to their daughter's room.

"How long were you standing there?" Grant questioned.

"I got there during the battle with Maveth. Our daughter has a weird taste in stories." Skye joked as they walked into their room.

Grant chuckled as they crawled into bed. "I don't know about that. That just happens to be one of my favorite stories."

Skye smirked as she laid her head on his chest. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Every love story is beautiful, but ours is my favorite."

Skye smiled as she placed a kiss on her husband's lips. "Mine too."

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I know this is short, but I hope you still enjoyed it.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the story "Call Me Maybe?" by NCISVILLE. It's an amazing Skyeward one-shot that's 40,000 words long! It's amazing, I've read it 10 times. If you are going to read it or have already read it, leave the word "CALL" in a review.**

 **Until next time, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 ** _~JuicyJams_**


	28. I Care (Skyeward)

**Hi again! This is a much quicker update! I'm very proud of my self! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **To bhut: I'm glad you think it's adorable!**

 **To Spitfire303 – Thanks for the quote!**

 **To jellybean96 - I'm glad you loved it!**

 **Thank you to the 34 members who favorite this story and to the 42 who followed it!**

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, it's not going to get better. It's not! - Dr Seuss

 _~ Submitted by Spitfire303_

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

"You have to listen to me!"

"Why should I? You could be a HYDRA spy!"

"So you think future you works for HYDRA. You have a great opinion of yourself, Skye."

"…"

"Listen. You have to grab Ward and get out of here. You have to find your dad before…"

"Why would I go and break out that traitor? I don't give a damn about him."

"Because if you don't everything is going to hell."

"Ha."

"I'm serious. When Ward dies…"

"Wait, he's dead."

"…Yes."

"But you don't that much older than me."

"I'm not. He dies over a year from now."

"N-no. No. No. No. H-He can't be dead."

"What happened to not giving a damn about him?"

"…"

"Look Skye… unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, it's not going to get better. It's not!"

"…"

"I know you still care about him. Because after he died, I was heartbroken. You still have time to fix this. You still have to save the man we love."

"…And if I don't?"

"Then the future stays a mess. And our chance at true happiness goes down the drain. Along with the rest of humanity."

* * *

Later that night, Skye snuck down into Vault D. The barrier between Ward and the rest of world was opaque, so when she shut it down, her former S.O. was very surprised to see her there.

"Skye… what are you doing?"

"Breaking you out of here." Skye tossed a bag over to him. "Hurry up and change."

Ward easily caught the bag, but still stared at her. "Skye, are you…"

"Will you shut up and hurry? The looped footage won't fool the others forever."

Ward quickly opened the bag and out the civilian clothes in there. He stripped down to the underwear he had on, which gave Skye a chance to admire his six-pack, and slipped the outfit.

When he was done, Skye went to him, grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the stairs.

"Skye…"

"Don't talk." Skye snapped as they reached the top of the stairs. She opened the door and took a peek into the hallway. "Come on."

And with that the two specialists made their way through the halls of the Playground to the vehicle bay.

The next time the two exchanged words was when they got into their motel room.

* * *

"Skye…"

Skye stop messing with her bag on the single bed and slowly turned around to face him. He looked uttered shocked and confused by the situation.

"Why?"

She didn't say anything. Instead, she strutted over to him, pulled on his collar and crashed his lips onto hers.

For a while, Ward didn't respond. This just added a layer to his shock, but he soon peeled it, when he realized may not happen again because it could be a spur of the moment thing.

One of his hands slowly went to sit on her hips and the other went up to caress her cheek. Skye moved her hands up his shoulders, one wrapping around his neck, the other going into his hair to deepen the kiss. This reminded Ward so much of the kiss shared in the Providence lounge. Their lips moved in perfect sync as the rest of the world around them ceased to examine. For Skye, the feeling of Ward's lips against hers was a bit scratchy due to the fact that he still had his beard, but that only intensified the feelings that Skye was having.

So much, up to the point, that Ward brought the kiss to a halt when he felt tears streaming down Skye's face on his hands. He pulled back and saw the Skye was full on sobbing. "Skye, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For what I said. For what I did. I was just so angry at what you did that I didn't give a chance to hear you out. I'm sorry that I didn't give you the second chance that you gave me."

Ward sadly smiled at her as he wiped the tears off her face. "It's okay."

Skye shook her head. "No, it's not. We're gonna fix this. You're going to therapy and talking this out. And we're gonna find a way to get back to where we were."

Ward nodded, bent down to kiss her forehead and put their forehead together. "Okay."

The two just stayed there in a peaceful silence, soaking in the reality of what was happening. They had a chance to be together. To be happy with one another.

"You still haven't told me why you did this?"

Skye looked up into his eyes with a sincere look on her face. "Because I care."

 **You Can Quote Me on That**

 **I hope you got the feels reading this cause I got the feels writing it.**

 **My recommendation for this chapter is the story "Shadow Fears of the Past" by Maddison1803. It's an adorable with a child Skye who's very attached to our favorite specialist! I love it and I can't wait for the next update! Leave in the word "SHADOW" in a comment if you are going to check it out!**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 ** _~ JuicyJams_**


End file.
